The invention pertains to a precipitation sensor, especially a hail sensor, that includes an impact plate; a transducer for registering vibrations caused by impact of at least one precipitation particle on the impact body, and a device for performing evaluations on the basis of the electrical signals generated by the transducer.
The invention also pertains to a method for detecting a precipitation particle.
A precipitation sensor of the type indicated above is known from DE 103 30 828 A1 of the applicant. The transducer of this precipitation sensor is coupled to the impact body by a solid body, which transmits the vibrations to the transducer. The solid body forms a support structure for the impact body, this structure being connected to the edge of the impact body.
EP 0 422 551 B1 describes a precipitation sensor in which a piezoelectric transducer is attached to the impact plate by a layer of adhesive. Through an evaluation of the electrical signals transmitted by the transducer, it is possible to differentiate between incoming raindrops, hailstones, and snowflakes by means of a frequency analysis.